pokemon_adventure_challengefandomcom-20200214-history
Ryn
Ryn is a Unova-born trainer, currently residing in Kalos. Appearance 5' 11", tends to slouch around shorter people Dark blue hair Light blue eyes Very plain sense of fashion Personality Quiet, friendly, very reserved, loyal to a fault lots of lil things over here Biography 'Pre-PAC:' : Ryn was born in Nimbasa, Unova, growing up surrounded by his parents' pokemon teams. He moved to Kalos from Unova with his mother and father when he was just 10 years old, and while he was eager to become a trainer, several heath complications arose shortly after the move, delaying his ability to start a journey for several years. 'League Challenge:' : At 17 his health stopped being shit, and in October he was finally given the green light to get his own pokemon and start the usual pokemon adventure, getting a Fennekin from Prof. Sycamore. : He faced the first gym with ease, and was generally feeling quite proud of himself. : He also began to speak and interact with other members of PAC, here, including Colby, Ehlana, Faye, Miles, Sora, Clovis, among several ''others. Yayyy for friendships ( ;∇;)/ 'First Loss: : While facing one of the trainers inside Cyllage City Gym, however, a recently caught Electrike (Charlie) was killed in battle. The incident put him on edge, but he pushed on nonetheless-- both his parents had told stories about their own losses in the past, and how they had coped. Depressing as it was, it wasn't too ''unusual... right? 'Second Loss: : Ryn made his way through Shalour Gym and Coumarine Gym without any further incidents, earning a Mega Bracelet and eventually making his way onto route 13. While there, he investigated the Kalos Power Plant, only to run into a few members of Team Flare. : While he was able to defeat most of the Grunts, one of the Admins had a Houndoom who killed his Lucario (Lucas). This loss only compounded his growing doubts from Charlie's death, but he pushed the feelings aside and tried to move on. 'Frost Cavern Incident:' : Lumios Gym and Laverre Gym presented a bit of a challenge, but there were no notable incidents. After finally making it to Dendemille Town, he explored the Frost Cavern in an attempt to train up his team before facing the Anistar Gym. Unfortunately, his Venusaur (Basil) and Vivillon (Lois) were both killed within minutes of eachother in some random trainer battles gone awry. He once again ran into some members of Team Flare and his Flygon (Zippo) was severely hurt during a battle with yet another one of Flare's Houndooms. : He beat them and, luckily, managed to escape the caverns without any further losses. 'The Hiatus:' : More damaged from the double (nearly triple) loss than ever before, Ryn holed himself up in Anistar's Hotel for nearly two weeks, refusing to talk to almost anyone the entire time. : He eventually worked up the courage to face Anistar's Gym, and although he beat it and earned the badge, he found that any enjoyment he might have had with battling was being completely sucked out by the constant stress and worry that he could lose another partner at any moment. : So, with a heavy heart, and only 7/8 Kalos badges, he returned home. 'The Hiatus, Continued:' Fall Holidays: : Around here is also where he got to know several people better. : Ryn spent several weeks at home, starting in late October, using Halloween and Thanksgiving as excuses to not head back out. His parents did eventually call him out on it, and he was finally able to admit that he wasn't ready to continue the league. Though they were supportive of his decision, he always had a nagging fear that he just disappointed them. Brigades and Birthdays: : Though not quite "Asshole Brigade" material, he became something of a member thanks to his friendship with Ehlana, Miles, and Sora. Shortly afterwards, however, there was a falling out with the group because of a violent spat between Miles and Tony, so nothing about that has really progressed, any. Helped to drive home the idea that Ryn considered himself 'bad luck', however. : Turned 18 on December 3rd, getting a shocking number of messages and gifts for it. : He also tried to help Clovis practice confessing to Xavier at some point afterwards, which was honestly a very silly affair because homestuck style what even, but Ryn shipped them /a lot/ ok. Suddenly Dating!: : A week or so later, a flower meme went around. Sora, who Ryn had previously gone on a date or two with (and had kissed several times for a few other memes), used this chance as a chance to officially ask Ryn out. Ryn happily agreed, and all was cute. : (....Or not. Unfortunately, Ryn didn't actually see or ''hear much of Sora for a long while, afterwards.) Lumiose is Dangerous: : After a very unfortunate run-in with some thugs in Lumiose City, Ryn was pretty much mugged and left bloodied and battered in an alleyway somewhere. Fortunately, Clovis stumbled upon him and was able to get him to a hospital. Many of Ryn's belongings were taken, but his partners were all still safe and that was all that mattered. : Ryn got stuck wearing a cast on his arm for a while, but hey, at least he got a good friend (and a slightly renewed crush) out of the incident! : Of course, he also missed out on the week of region festivals that went on, thanks to being put under 'house arrest' by his parents. Weh. Holidays and Bus Stops: : Ryn got to visit with Sora for roughly the first time in weeks during Christmas, though only briefly. New years was spent with his family, instead. : A little while after New Years, and just a few days after he had his cast removed, he ran into Xavier (now happily dating Clovis) while waiting for a bus in the rain, rain, waiting for the bus in the rain. ..Y-yeah..... ''Anyway, the two trainers finally got to meet up properly (as Ryn had only quietly followed Xavier on the Holofeed before that point), and got to know one another a bit more. Awkwardness abounds: : With Sora being shockingly absent from his day-to-day life, Ryn wound up using most of his social energy on becoming closer friends with Clovis and, to a much lesser extent, Xavier. Though shortly afterwards several Anons started to teasingly suggest the three would make a good threesome, and forced Clovis and Ryn to admit to having crushes on one another, causing awkwardness all over the place for very obvious reasons. : The three of them managed to smooth things out with a casual movie night, at least? PTSD All Around: : During Clovis and Xavier's first fight, however, Ka (Clovis' Lucario) asked over the Holofeed for Ryn to help calm the Spaniard down. This resulted in Clovis eventually venting his issues at Ryn, who was supportive, if awkward, and was more than happy to help his friend in any way he could. : After having eerily similar nightmares caused much sleep to be lost, Clovis stayed the night at Ryn's. While talking about things, Ryn nearly admitted to having doubts about his and Sora's relationship, but they were able to move on from the subject and eventually get to sleep. : The very next day, Clovis invited Ryn to watch a few battles at the Maison. Though things were going pretty well, at one point Clovis mistakenly dragged Ryn (who hadn't had a legitimate battle since the Anistar Gym) onto the stage for a multibattle. Though Ryn tried to grin and bear it, and even did alright, his Gengar was KO'd during the battle and... Ryn didn't take it too well, running onto the battle-area of the stage and nearly getting hurt by the opponents' pokemon. He immediately backed out of the battle, and Clovis followed through with a forfeit. The two had a chance to chat and Ryn explained his nuzlocke-woes (as well as a few other woes), but Clovis helped to reassure him and stated they were best friends. So many platonic(?) dokis you have no idea. : A little while after, Clovis gave Ryn Michiko to make up for the Maison incident, as well as potentially encourage Ryn to be less worried over losing his partners, since Michi was basically trained to be a total tank in battle. Breakups: : Sora breifly returned to the scene (off camera), but after a long talk the pair decided to split up. This was, unfortunately, just a couple weeks before Valentines, so Ryn tried to keep this fact quiet until some time after the holiday passed, distracting himself with attempts to work Michi into his main team without making the team feel unbalanced. It didn't really work, tbh. Of course, Anons made him reveal the fact early, anyway. Luckily there wasn't as much 'pity partying' as he expected, and he was able to move on with minimal harassment. : To try and cheer Ryn up, he and Clovis hung out some more and chatted over the holofeed. Clovis also began sending song lyrics off-anon (he'd sent a few over anon previously), at which point Ryn jokingly terminated his best friend status. It didn't last long. Then he threatened to do it again, and.. well. Things happened. These fucking nerds. A Friend in Need: : Due to an incident in a pokemon battle, Clovis went blind and deaf from to a head injury just a few days before Valentines. Ka opted to invite Xavier and Ryn to visit rather than the Spaniard's parents, and they all hung out in a hospital room until Clovis was back to normal. : A few days after ''Valentines, shortly after a conversation lead to Clovis visiting in the middle of the night to compare heights, Clovis apparently had another Vee-inducede breakdown on his way home concerning a bracelet of Vee's. Clovis' pokemon retrieved both Ryn and Xavier to try and help, but.. yeah, upset Clovis is like talking to a brick wall. A brick wall that tends to punch trees. : After a few attempts to get through to him resulted in Xavier's words being harshly thrown back in is face, Ryn was given some advice from Ka on how to calm Clovis down. Unfortunately he deviated in the heat of the moment and wound up doing a lot'' more damage than he intended. Oops? It did bring things to a grinding halt, at least, allowing them a chance at picking up the pieces. : Still, eventually they managed to get over to Ryn's house, all three feeling soaked and tired from the rain that'd started up. It took a while, but they eventually managed to all stay in one place long enough to try talking things out. PAC Ski Trip: : Went up on the trip with Clovis and Xavier, using a good chunk of his old battle savings in the process. After some drama with roomates the first night, he spent most of the first day wandering around the lodge, had an impromptu dragon race with Chloe, etc. : Then Ehlana brought him to a Spin the Bottle activity, and Ryn ..kind of got a bit drunk in the middle of it all. After somehow ''wandering outside, he eventually decided to text Clovis for assistance in finding their room. Shenanigans ensued and Clovis somehow managed to get Ryn back in one piece. Of course, he wound up spending the rest of the trip in his room with quite a hangover, the poor boy. He also can't remember much of what actually ''happened ''past the first couple of bottle spins, but he does (embarassingly) remember kissing Ehlana and getting quite cuddly with Clovis on the way back to their room... Lots of Filler?: : Lots of hanging out with Clovis, Xavier, and Clovis+Xavier. Lots of chatting with people. Lots of things Mun doesn't remember, oops. : Somewhere here Ryn's parents found out about the drunk ski trip shenanigans, and Ryn spent more time hanging with Xavier and Clovis than sticking around at home. Because he's a dumb teenager, sometimes. He's also still slowly working on continuing the league, but it's taking him a long time. Mostly because he's still anxious about battling and is honestly just stalling for as long as he can. Off the Grid/April Fools: : For.. some reason or another, Clovis suddenly stopped communicating or visiting him (and Xavier, unbeknownst to Ryn). Though worried, Ryn didn't have much time to investigate thanks to a new addition to his Mother's pokemon team-- a Rotom named Fizz-- who shorted out several of the family's electronics, including Ryn's Holocaster. He got it replaced soon enough, luckily. : Joel and Michiko managed to snag Ryn's shiny new Caster for April Fools, Joel letting Michi take over Ryn's blog in the hopes that she would take the fall for the prank. Of course, Michi enjoyed it too much and wound up hiding in a dryer to continue blogging, chatting with Ka, other pokemon, and making several very cute emotes. : Ryn managed to get the device ''and ''blog back under control, and he managed to have a decently long conversation with Clovis over the holofeed about their pokemon's shenanigans. Somewhere in the process, he asked him to come over sometime-- both so Michi and Ka could hang out, and so that Ryn could ask him for battle advice, keeping the fact that he was debating continuing the league to himself. So Much Texting: : A few days later, Xavier worriedly texted Ryn asking if he'd heard from Clovis, lately, as he turned out to have been avoiding ''both ''his friends. After sending a few texts back and forth, Ryn agreed to use Clovis' eventual visit for Ka and Michi's playdate to try and straighten things out. : Of course, said playdate was put off for nearly two weeks for god knows why. Boys being dumb, mostly. Also Mun things. Eventually, however, Ryn worked up enough courage to text Clovis about coming over... pretending to be Michi while doing so. Yeah, he felt ridiculus about it, too, trust me. It worked, however, and Clovis agreed to finally visit the next day, no ifs ands or buts about it. 'Unova Arc: ''Kickoff: : Clovis finally came over to drop off Ka, and Ryn made several efforts to try and figure out what was wrong, wanting to fufill his promise to Xave as well as ease his own worried mind. A few slip-ups on Clovis' part made him suspicious of the boy's rather flimsy excuses, however, and he continued asking questions even when Clovis insisted he was fine. Eventually, this resulted in Clovis frustratedly pinning Ryn to a wall and metaphorically punching him right in the kokoro. : Although Ryn was more than willing to back off at that point, Clovis wound up kissing him instead. Which caused Ryn's long-buried crush on the Spaniard to bubble up to the surface, and a short (but mutual) makeout session was had. Both boys freaked the hell out once they had a moment to realize what they'd done, though, and Clovis ran off without even bringing Ka with him, while Ryn was far too confused (and blushing too hard) to even try and stop him. : The next day, he attempted to message Clovis and apologize, but Clovis' rather curt response was enough to get him to back off. Ryn sent Ka home, then proceeded to close himself off from things for a day or two, needing time alone to reflect on what the hell just happened. ''Aftermath: : For the most part, things were quiet after that. Ryn got a few texts from Chloe, chatted (and vented) with Mel, and finallymet Kevin (who delivered some Easter themed cakes on Clovis' behalf). However, the next time he tried to contact Clovis, all he got was an automated message telling him he'd been blocked. Shortly after, he learned that he'd also been blocked on the Holofeed itself. : This lead to him being, rather understandibly, rather depressed. A few people, like Sabine and Vyse, took notice, but it wasn't until Xavier came over to reveal that Clovis had also blocked him and had left for Unova that things began to gain momentum. After Xavier revealed that he was going after Clovis, Ryn was asked to come along. Though somewhat reluctant, Ryn agreed thanks to his desire to set things right. ''The Arrival: : It took some last minute preperation, but Ryn was able to convince his parents to help him buy some plane tickets for Unova. For the sake of minimal pokemon-related paperwork, he only brought Michiko, Arma, Blair, and Gwen with him, the latter 3 being owned by his mother and already cleared for travel across regions. He and Xavier eventually landed in Unova and found their way to Castelia, which were Clovis' last-known whereabouts. After taking a night to rest, the two found another lead and flew off to Nimbasa. ''Static: : Arriving in Nimbasa on Gwen, he and Xavier made a beeline for the city's Gym. However, they soon learned that Clovis had yet to actually pass through, and the two were forced to use plan B. AKA: sit around in the Ferris Wheel and hope they managed to spot Clovis in the crowd. After a while, they both dozed off, and only managed to catch up to Clovis as he was victoriously leaving the Gym. : Once he spotted them, however, he immediately fled the scene. After a short chase, he managed to get away across Driftveil's drawbridge, leaving Ryn and Xavier alone on Route 5 to deal with the aftermath. Guilt lead to Ryn confessing what happened between he and Clovis, and Xavier did not take the news well. Ryn got a punch to the face for his efforts, and quickly decided to return to their hotel, with plans to head back to Kalos, as Clovis' texts suggested. Still, he secretly left Blair with Xavier, to make sure he didn't get lost or in trouble. Parting and Reuniting: : Ryn began to make preparations for his return home, planning to leave all sorts of supplies for Xavier to continue trecking across Unova. However, when Xave took longer than expected to get out of Route 4's desert, Ryn worriedly stuck around, putting off his return home several times. : Given enough time to metaphorically cool off, by the time the two finally met up once more, they were able to calmly talk things out, explaining what they knew and forming something of a truce. Things Change: : After a couple more things happened, Ryn and Xavier gradually growing closer, they found themselves in Opelucid City. Soon after, they also ran into Clovis again. Things.. almost went horribly wrong, but Clovis' Sylveon, Chamomile, helped them out a bit. : Of course, Xavier wound up coming up with a plan that the three of them all date each other. After a lot of thought, however.. Ryn agreed. : Soon after, Clovis messaged them, and, despite their efforts, didn't get to hear their new idea. He did, however, agree to meet them before his next Gym. After an incident concerning a new pokemon, the two met him by the Marine Tube. Here, the two finally managed to make him an offer. It went.. about as well as expected. : The three ran into each other again after Clovis left the water gym. .....: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ......: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Category:Character '''Continuing the League: : [ Eh, eventually. Maybe. Not sure yet. :v ] Pokemon 'Main Team:' 'Deceased Pokemon:' 'Other Significant Pokemon:' Relationships *'Clovis '- Best Friend, considered very dear to Ryn. *'Xavier '- Clovis' boyfriend, also a very close friend. *'Sora '- Ex-boyfriend, no longer around PAC. *'Ehlana '- *'Miles '- *'Chloe '- *'Banche '- *'Colby '- *'Mel '- *'Faye '- Potential love interest from early days. *? *? *? Achivements 'Kalos' *7/8 Gym Badges obtained Trivia *All his deceased pokemon were buried somewhere near where they died; Charlie on Route 10, Lucas on Route 13, Lois and Basil inside the Frost Caverns. Each grave is marked with sticks or stones, but are anonymous. Ryn still flies out and visits them now and then, however. *Due to having a.. less than kind history with them over the course of his journey, Ryn and his team are VERY wary about being near Houndoom and Houndour, and are pretty wary of fire in general. *Past running into Team Flare in the Frost Cavern, they're no longer a part of Ryn's overarching plot. As far as continuity is concerned, someone else managed to face Lysandre and take Team Flare down. *His parents were originally based on the protagonists of a Black2 nuzlocke, but their story is no longer 'canon' in PAC. The PAC-verse versions hey had similar adventures, teams, and personalities, but the similarities stop there. EG: They didn't beat Team Plasma or catch Kyurem or any of that :v;;; Category:Character